Gypsy
"''They will die blissfully, their hearts stolen by a Gypsy's alluring dance. ''" Alright, this is the blank page, ready for you to edit for this job. If you need any help, go the Job Template Example page so that you have an idea of what you are going to do. = Jobchange Guide = # To become a Gypsy, you must first be a bonafide 99/50 Dancer. #Go to Juno. #Reduce your weight to zero (0) by putting your equipments, items, loots in your storage. Don't worry if you have Battleground Badges / Weapons, you can transcend with that on your inventory. # Prepare 1,285,000 Z. It must be exact. # Go to the Sage Castle87,322. It is located in the Upper Left corner of the map. #Go inside and look for Metheus Slyphe. He will request a donation of 1,285,000 Z and allow you north to read the Book of Ymir. #After reading the book, proceed south and go down a flight of stairs into a labyrinth. Once you get through it, you will find the Heart of Ymir. # When you click on the Heart of Ymir, you will be transported to Valhalla. Make sure that you have no items and no zeny before you talk to the Valkyrie, or you will be sent out of Valhalla. #When you talk to the Valkyrie, she will commend you for your bravery and perseverance. She will then turn you into a Novice High and send you to the city where you gained your first job which is Payon. #Get 10 Job Levels as a Novice High and proceed to the Archer's Guild. Talk to the examiner to automatically change into an Archer High. # Get at least 40 Job Levels as an Archer High and return to the Sage Castle in Juno. Read the Book of Ymir again to return to Valhalla. Talk to the Gypsy NPC to change your job. You are now a Gypsy, ready for dancing and action = Builds = Dex-Int-Vit type / Arrow Vulcan Build *STR: 1 *AGI: 1 *INT: 50-60 *VIT: 70-80 *DEX: 150 *LUK: 1 Skills: *Arrow Vulcan *Improve Concentration *Scream Other suggested skills: *Don't Forget Me *Tarot Card Of Fate *Roki's Veil These build is primarily for offensive type gypsies.Their main skill for killing monsters is Arrow Vulcan. This build excels in MVPing, PVP, WoE and PVM. DEX is for your Arrow Vulcan's casting rate and as well as damage. VIT is for defence and survivability of your Gypsy. INT gives decent amount of SP and SP regeneration rate, as well as MDEF. With this build, you can switch from attacker to supporter depending on the role that you're gonna play.You need to get 150 dex as soon as you can because having 150 dex means you're gonna have a no-cast arrow vulcan. Vit-Int type / Full Support Build *STR: 25 *AGI: 1 *INT: 99 + 5 *VIT: 99 + 2 *DEX: 1 *LUK: 1 Skills: *Scream *Roki's Veil *Don't Forget Me Other suggested skills: *Dart Arrow *Tarot Card of Fate This Gypsy build is for supporting your party-mates or guild-mates a.k.a. "Screamer Build". Your main role is supporting them in PVP, WoE, Boss Hunting and in PvM. High VIT will give you the survivable capabilities you need to last in the battlefield and status immunity, because your main role is to support them, that's why you should be one of the last man standing. INT on the other hand also gives you survivable capabilities like having a high MDEF, SP regeneration and a lot of SP pool. STR is your last stat to invest because STR will increase your weight capacity, that means more weight limit = more potions that you can carry. (I only put 99 + the job bonus stat in the build because there are no equipments present and this build focuses on getting max INT and VIT, it's up to you whether you want to put on equipments that will add up on vit and int) =Strategies= PvM and Leveling MVP PvP and Siege =Equipment= =Skills= =Job Bonus= =See Also= *Job Template Example